1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club set having a plurality of golf clubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club sets are commercially available. A set of iron type clubs, a set of wood type clubs, a set having utility type clubs andiron type clubs, and a set having wood type clubs and iron type clubs, or the like are known. The golf club set usually includes a plurality of clubs having different real loft angles, lie angles or lengths.
Face lines and face markings are formed on a golf club head. In particular, the face lines are usually formed on the iron type club. The face lines contribute to increase in a backspin rate.
Japanese Patent No. 3463779 discloses an iron golf club set in which a groove area ratio of a long iron group is different from those of a middle iron group and a short iron group.